Jacks Back
by catmaryallan
Summary: How the team members feel when Jack returns - each chapter will be a different person.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacks Back**

I've been lurking for a while but have not had the guts to post till now. The new season has spurred me onto post. I'm planning on this being a series of each persons point of view. I'm very much a Jack/Ianto shipper, or lets face it Ianto/Anyone. Apart from Gwen that is. I don't really like her character, plus I get annoyed because we all know she does'nt belong with Jack. Sorry if this is really bad, it is my first post and any feedback is more than welcome. Con Crit creates a better writer!

_Iantos__ POV_

He was back again. Jack was back.

All the pain and caraziness of the last few months would finally improve.

Owens increased drinking and turning up to work in the previous nights clothes, Gwen trying desperately to take charge and be a good enough replacement for Jack. Thinking she was succeeding when in reality all she was doing was making things worse, holding them together by a shoestring. Toshiko, throwing herself into as many complicated and all consuming tech projects she could find and himeself, going calmly and detachedly through his days. Wearing his ever present mask of calm and wandering when he would finally break and retconn himself into oblivion.

But now Jack was back and he could breathe again. Everything was that much brighter and the future looked better again.

Despite this, he knew he would not become Jacks part time shag again. He'd had a lot of time to think while Jack was gone and he knew now how much he loved him and knowing this he knew he could not accept the backward crawl to the way things were. He wanted Jack but he wanted more of him. He was'nt stupid, he knew that no one ever got all of Jack, except maybe the doctor he chased across the Plas but he knew he needed more than he had before or the pain would destroy him.

So when Jack asked him on a proprer date in the middle of the office they were searching, he was absolutely estatic. He knew he had to play it cool when all he really wanted to do was jump him their and then.

Time would tell where they were going, if anywhere. He refused to think beyond the moment, of what Jacks immortality would eventually mean for them both. For now he would take it as as it came and hope that somehow things worked out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacks Back**

_Gwens POV_

It was alright now, Jack was back.

For months she'd been trying to hold the team together, prevent everyone in torchwood from accidentally getting themselves or civillians killed. She was run ragged from it all.

As soon as it became apparent that Jack had left willingly and was not coming back anytime soon, Owen had made it quite clear that although he was second in command, he had no intention or desire to lead the team. He is obviously smarter than he looks!!!

In the end, their was no formal choice on who would lead the team, it just evolved over the subsequent emergencies that occured without Jack to lead them.

She was worried about all of the team. Although Toshiko appeared to be ok, you never could tell as she was so reserved normally. She just burried herself even more deeply in her various tech projects. Half the time Gwen did'nt even know what she was doing. Owen was spending a lot of time drinking and often came in late and looking dishellved, sometimes he did'nt turn up at all. He had started getting better after the first couple of months and was beginning to be a good second. Ianto just carried on as so nothing had happened. The only indication of his inner turmoil was manifested when he threw away Jacks special coffee blend. This had marked a turning point and he did start to become more relaxed, like he'd reached a kind of peace with himself.

Gwen now knew what it took to lead the team and what Jack had to live with. This had only made her feel even more guilty for betraying him about opening the rift. On balance though she was glad to have Rhys alive and well. That had marked a turning point, she was no longer sleeping with Owen and when Rhys proposed, she accepted gladly.

When Jack came back, he made it quite clear that he was not going to settle down with her and could not give her what Rhys was offering. She still has strong feelings for him but if she cant have him, Rhys will do.

Yes, all in all she was glad he was back and willingly gave back leadership to him once she had established he was'nt planning on leaving again any time soon.


End file.
